


Soothe

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Finas doesn't have much to cope with his existence. But he has Casimiro.





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com

“Sit with me?”

Casimiro watched Finas, reclining on Casimiro’s usual spot on the bed. He had the same book in his lap as earlier this evening, closed with a finger between the pages to keep his place. He had his eyes closed, and Casimiro stood in the doorway and frowned. He looked tired, he thought.

“Sure,” he said, and sat down on the edge of the bed. When Finas didn’t acknowledge him he moved closer, brought his legs under him.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Finas glanced at him

“What did you want?” Casimiro spoke quietly. It felt regular voices were too much. It struck him how quiet it was. Finas must’ve disabled the clock to stop the ticking. What, had he stopped reading because the paper was too loud?

Finas raised his head from Casimiro’s pile of pillows and looked at him. The book in his lap was in French.

“To sit with me,” Finas murmured and stroked his thigh, “if you would.”

“Why?”

Finas returned his head to rest, eyes closed.

“You soothe me.”

Fuck. It’s that kind of honest talk that would make him blush if he could. He watched him in stunned silence, a realization slowly growing in his chest and calling for his attention. Recently, the last few decades, he’d needed comfort more often. He was fine with it, of course, more than fair for what Finas did for him. But he’d never wondered why.

“Big guy,” he began, put his hand over his on his thigh, seeming as if he wasn’t watching him from the corner of his eye, “how are you doing?”

Finas’ brow twitched. A moment of stubborn silence passed as he was ignored. Casimiro decided to yield for now, and sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and stroked his hand. Finas turned, rested his head against him.

“Just… be here,” Finas said barely above a whisper. Casimiro held back a grin, felt flutters in his stomach. He was needed. Desired. He _soothed_.

“Sure.”


End file.
